The Phantom
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Who are we; we are a top-secret authority who takes jobs that the others won't. We don't follow the rules, we make our own. We follow our mission, save the innocents and like a ghost, we a gone. We are a team that no one can stop, we have the best of the best, we cause pain to those who try to harm others, we can see you but you can't see us – no flames
1. Intro

**Sonette, Fire, Teagan, Crystal and Rosie belong to me...Sonic, Amy and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

**Ages**

**Fire – 26/Crystal – 24**

**Knuckles – 23/Teagan – 20  
**

**Shadow – 23/Sonette – 22  
**

**Sonic – 22/Amy – 20  
**

**Tails – 17/Rosie – 17**

* * *

A male hedgehog and a female swallow is walking down a corridor, the male name is Felix and he is wearing a black suite while the female, his assistant who is carrying folders name is Angela and she is also wearing a suite

"So who are these phantoms again" Felix asks

"The Phantom is a top-secret authority, a very small group I might also add" Angela replies

"Who is in this group?" Felix asks

"First we have Sonic the Hedgehog, the big man" Angela said, handing his folder over and Felix opens it "He is the one behind the whole team, keeping them together and makes plan with Sonette, his twin, help. Sonic makes sure everyone stays on task, follows the mission and if anything goes wrong; he calls the shot on what they do" she then explains

"And this Sonette" Felix asks closing the folder

"Sonette the Hedgehog, the stealth girl" Angela said, handing her folder over and Felix opens it "She gets into an armed bases and buildings without being seen by any cameras and guards. She is the best of her field and is always watching everyone's back from the shadow; she also takes out all her targets with a problem. And like a ghost, she disappears" she then explains

"Amazing and who is her husband" Felix asks closing the folder

"That would be Shadow the Hedgehog, the interrogation and second in command" Angela said, handing his folder over and Felix opens it "He is the man behind all out interrogation and always gets the information they want from the person. He is also the second in command and is willing to get into the field" she then explains

"Who else do we have?" Felix asks, closing the folder and hands them to Angela who puts them to the bottom of the pile

"Next we have Knuckles the Echidn, the weapons expect" Angela said, handing his folder over and Felix opens it "If they got a job; he gets the right weapons for them and is always around. He also helps Shadow in interrogation and loves getting out in the field to help the others and when a friend is in need, he is the one that goes for them" she then explains and Felix smiles

"Every team needs one of him" Felix said closing the folder and hands it back

"Next we have Amy Rose, the go to girl" Angela said, handing her folder over and Felix opens it "Amy can get information for anything from her contacts. Don't let her look fool you, she is also a hell of a fighter and won't back down to a fight" she then explains and Felix closed the folder, handing it back

"Who else do we have?" Felix asks

"Teagan the Fox, the spy" Angela said, handing her folder over and Felix opens it "She may not be the best in hand-to-hand combat but when it comes to her sniper rifles, she can take her target out without any problems. She also has a large collection of sniper rifles and knows which one to take on every job" she then explains

"She has two tails" Felix said closing the folder and hands it back

"I know and so does our next person, Miles 'Tails' Prower, the IT" Angela said, handing his folder over and Felix opens it "He can hack into everyone computer out there, even the governments. He can find information on and track people down without any problems" she then explains

"With a high I.Q like his, I wouldn't waste such talent" Felix said closing the folder and hands it over

"Tails is an amazing fox and so is his girlfriend, Rosie the Fox, the demolition expect" Angela said, handing her folder over and Felix opens it "Don't let this young teenager fool you, she's taken down planes and buildings like it was a game and she never says no to a good deal, she may not be able to fight like the others but she is always stays by Sonette's side in the felid" she then explains

"Why does she stay with Sonette?" Felix asks closing the folder and hands it back

"They are like family" Angela replies

"Who's next?" Felix asks

"Fire the Hedgehog, the machine" Angela said, handing his folder over and Felix opens it "Sonette brought him in, saying he is the best of the best and he has proven her right. He knows everything about cars, planes, boast and trains. He also helps on a few jobs and always has their backs" she then explains

"How many left?" Felix asks as he closes the folder and hands it back

"Just the one sir, Crystal the Rabbit, the home medic" Angela said, handing her folder over and Felix opens it "Crystal is always ready for when one of her friends come back wounded. She has the best medic training in the world and has all the equipment and supplies that a hospital has, thanks to the president" she then explains

"Hell of an all-star team we go here" Felix said as he hands the folder back

"They are waiting for you sir" Angela said as they walk into a meeting room to see them waiting

"So this is the team" Felix said as Sonic walks in front of the group

"Sir" Sonic said

"I have gone over your files and I see why president has faith in uses" Felix said "The names Felix, I'm the vice president"

"Pleaser to meet you sir" Sonic said "This is my team"

"The Phantom's limo is here" Angela said

"Yes, I am looking forward working with you and your team, Sonic" Felix said

"Like wise sir" Sonic said

"Follow me please and I will take you to your limo" Angela said walking out and the others follows her "Your new home is ready for uses and has all the furniture uses will need"

"Why did we move again?" Sonette asks

"This new home has a secret base under it, the entry with a secret elevator in the lounge room. You have to push a button near the bookcase which will open the penal and it will find uses all in" Angela explains

"You know a lot about our house" Sonic said

"I was at the head of the project" Angela said as they got in the elevator "It is a large two story home, 5 rooms which are the second floor with a bathroom and a cupboard. The bottom has a bathroom, a large kitchen, dining area and a large lounge room with everything uses need. In the base there are guns, computers and everything you need for a mission. Uses also have a 3 bay garage with a workshop and a large back yard with a pool" she then explains

"That's perfect" Sonic said

"The president wanted to give you everything uses need" Angela then said. They them came to the ground fall and head outside to see a white limo waiting "I hope to see uses soon, take care" Angela said as the driver opens the back door. Sonic and the other climb in and the door closed

"Am I the only finding this weird" Knuckles said

"No, I am too" Teagan said

"Look, the president has done this for us and trust us, let's not do anything to break that trust" Sonic told them and Sonette sighs as she leans into Shadow. Once they pull up at the house, they got out and look around

"Wow, this is a big place" Rosie said

"We should head inside and look around" Sonic said

"I'm looking at the garage" Fire said walking off and Sonette saw the 3 bay garages to the right of the house. They then walk in to see their stuff in the long hallway and saw stairs leading up. Sonic looks to the right to see the dinning and kitchen area and to the left was the lounge room. Sonic walks down the hallway to another door and opens it to see a laundry and the back door

"Sonic" he heard Amy said so he turns around to see her

"Hey Ames" Sonic said

"There's a bathroom to the left, behind the lounge room" Amy then said as they walk out and up the stairs. Sonic saw the first three doors on the rights were bedrooms while the first 2 on the left were bedrooms. He then saw the second bathroom and another door

"The last door on the left is a small walk in cupboard for our towels, sheets and tea towels" Sonette said walking over "It's already full"

"I leave uses to talk and our room is the second on the right" Amy said walking to their room

"How are you coping with all this?" Sonic asks

"I don't like it Sonic and I don't like this house, something isn't right" Sonette said

"Look, I know this is new for us and the team but we went from nobodies breaking the law to protect people to a top-secret authority, working with the president himself and now with the vice president" Sonic explains as Shadow walks over

"I looked at the base; Tails and Rosie are still down there. There are all kind of weapons and Tails is lost with the technology down there. There is also a training area for us; the president did a hell of a job" Shadow explains

"This is a start of something new and we have finally gotten to where we want to get" Sonic said

"Right" Sonette said with a nod "Knuckles' and Teagan's room is the first on the left with me and Knuckles next to him. You already know yours is second to the right, Crystal and Fire is third to the right while Tails and Rosie is the first" she then explains

"See, go and unpack" Sonic said and Sonette walks off

"Tails has also check our security and there are cameras all over the house and yard" Shadow said

"Ok, what do you think of this?" Sonic asks

"This is new for all of us and we are on unknown territory" Shadow replies "We all need time to get use to this and knowing our luck, we'll have a mission tomorrow" he then said walking off. Sonic walks to the lounge room to see the bookcase so he walks over. He then saw a small table and smiles

"The button is under the table" Sonette said walking over "Shadow told me"

"Let's go then" Sonic said pushing the button and the panel open. Sonic and Sonette walks in the elevator and headed down. When it opens they saw a large room with some kind of touch screen table in the middle. To their left was computers and the wall had a bunch of screen. Tails walks over and Sonic smiles

"There are 27 cameras in the house" Tails then said

"What?" Sonic asks shock

"Why didn't Angela mention them" Sonette then asks as Rosie walks over

"There are also 15 here" Rosie adds "Behind the elevator is the interrogation room and the medic room, the storage room is the one on the left and the training is on the right" she then explains as they walks to the table

"I'll show you were the cameras are" Tails said picking up a tablet and pulled them up "There are 1 in every bedroom plus 2 in the hallway, 2 in the lounge room and the hallway/staircase, 1 in the laundry, 3 in the dining and kitchen area, 2 in the garage, 6 out the frond and 6 at the back and around the pool area. We also have 4 here, 4 in the interrogation room, 3 in the medic room, 2 in the training and 2 in the storage room" he then explains

"Can we trust this place Sonic" Sonette asks

"We can, we'll worry about that later. Let's tell the others and get through our first night" Sonic told them and they all nod. They then headed up and told the others the news. Later that night, Sonic was lying in bed with Amy under his arm, sound asleep. He then heard a door open and closed so he got up and walks down stairs, looking around. He then walks out the back to see Teagan by the pool 'What is she doing up?' Sonic thought as he walks out. Teagan looks back as Sonic walks over and sits behind her

"Oh hey Sonic" Teagan said "I can't sleep"

"How are you, with this house" Sonic asks

"This is new to me; I mean uses found me at an abounded motel 3 years ago" Teagan replies

"Come on" Sonic said standing up and helps Teagan up

"Right, we might have a job tomorrow" Teagan said as they walk in. She then went to bed while Sonic made sure all the doors and window were lock and the alarm was on. Once done, he went back to bed and tries to get to sleep


	2. Mission 1 - Forgotten Ones (Part 1)

Sonic wakes up with sunlight in his eyes and sighs as he looks at Amy who moan as she opens her eyes

"Hey" Amy whispers and Sonic smiles

"Hey" Sonic whispers

"Come on" Amy said as she got up and walks off. Sonic smiles as he got up and follows her to the kitchen to see the others

"Morning" Sonette said as she walks over, handing him a mug, then walks off. Sonic follows her to the lounge room to see her sit down on the lounge

"Morning to you too sis" Sonic said walking over and sits next to her

"Sorry Sonic but you know I don't do mornings" Sonette said

"How did you sleep?" Sonic asks

"Not well" Sonette replies "New place, new bed"

"This is a great place sis and when we started this group 5 years ago, it was just you and me" Sonic said

"I remember Sonic" Sonette whispers "We have come a long way" she adds

"Come on" Sonic said standing up and Sonette smiles as she got up

"Long day ahead" Sonette said walking off and Sonic follows her. Then they heard a knock at the door and Sonic walks off to answers it. He opens the door to see Angela with briefcase

"Good morning Mr Sonic" Angela said

"Angela, come in" Sonic said and Angela walks in

"I need to talk to your team when I can" Angela said walking into the lounge room. Sonic looks back to see Sonette who sighs as she walks into the lounge room

"Ms Angela" Sonette said

"Please, just Angela" Angela said and Sonette nods. Angela sits the briefcase on the table and opens as Sonette walks over who sees some folders

"So what's wrong" Sonette asks and Angela hands her a folder

"It's time for uses to know the truth, remember the bombing in Station Square, the killing in Central City" Angela explains

"I do, they both were sad days" Sonette replies as Angela hands her a folder

"And this is the man behind it" Angela said as the others walk in so she hands them a folder "Rorke Hedgehog, he was behind the killings in Station Square, Central City and a few more. He shows no mercy which is why the president and the vice president has told me to tell you to find him, if you can"

"What does that mean?" Sonic asks

"No one has found Rorke, he's like a ghost" Angela replies and Sonette sighs as she opens the folder to see photos of Rorke. He has brown fur with red at the tips of his spikes, deep blue eyes and is wearing a black drench coat, jeans, black belt with his guns, black books and black gloves "He is 38 years old, ex-military, he was the best of the best and now he is using his skill, working with the Forgotten Ones"

"So what do you want us to do?" Sonic asks

"Find him, we want him alive so we can find out how an ex-military turn into the enemy" Angela told them

"We got it Angela" Sonette said

"Be careful, he is dangerous and I would hate to see one of uses be his next victim" Angela said

"We will" Sonette said "I'll walk you out" she then said as Angela grabs her briefcase

"Keep the folders" Angela then said walking off with Sonette

"Anything else we need to know" Sonette asks as she opens the door and Angela walks out

"Make sure he doesn't get a chance to turn uses, he has done it to others" Angela told her

"We will be fine Angela" Sonette said

"Take care Mrs Sonette" Angela said walking off. Sonette closed the door and walks back into the lounge room

"So we got a job team" Sonic said

"Sonic, a word" Sonette said

"Meet uses down in the base" Amy said and the other head down. Sonic walks to Sonette who sighs as she cross her arms

"What is it sis?" Sonic asks

"We aren't train for this Sonic" Sonette replies "I'm not train for this" she then admits

"I know, we need to train a lot more" Sonic said "The team knows which is why you need to get dress for training, you and I have a long day"

"Be down soon" Sonette said walking off and Sonic sighs as he walks to his room to get dress too. He now wearing black pants, a black shirt and black fingerless gloves. He then walks down stairs and goes down to see the other talking

"Ok then" Crystal said walking off and Sonic walks over

"What did I miss?" Sonic asks

"While Tails looks for Rorke, Crystal wants to get the medical room done and organized, Fire is going to work on the cars, Amy and Rosie are going to see the others" Shadow explains

"See you later" Fire said walking off

"Go easy on Sonette" Amy said walking off with Rosie and Knuckles follows them. Sonic then walks off to check on Crystal

"Sonic" Crystal said as Sonic walks over

"Hey Crystal" Sonic said "How are things here?"

"Slow but at least I have everything I need" Crystal replies "How is Sonette, she seemed a little worried earlier" she then asks and Sonic sighs

"She is train for a lot of things but this, she's not" Sonic replies

"I know, we use to take down normal criminals not professional, I have gone over the file and I don't think any of us are ready for this kind of work Sonic" Crystal explains

"Maybe your right but we can train up" Sonic replies

"Don't push yourself to hard Sonic, or us" Crystal told him, then walks off

"She's right" he then heard Sonette said. Sonic turns around to see her wearing a black sport bra, black, yoga pants with white strips along the side, no shoes, no shocks and black fingerless gloves

"Ready?" Sonic asks walking over

"As ready as I'll ever be" Sonette replies

"Come on sis" Sonic said and the pair walks to the training room

"Just remember Sonic, it's early and I'm still half asleep" Sonette told him

"We'll take it slow" Sonic told her and Sonette sighs

"Let's begin" Sonette said standing in a fighting position and Sonic did the same. Sonette then smiles as she goes to hit Sonic but Sonic doge them, then knocks Sonette back

"Come on sis" Sonic said and Sonette sighs. She then goes to hit him and Sonic blocked them, then grabs Sonette. Sonette smiles as she kicked Sonic, knocking him

"Sonic, Sonette" they heard Tails call and the pair runs out

"What is it?" Sonic asks

"This" Tails said and Rorke pop up on the screen

"_The great Phantom" Rorke said _

"Rorke" Sonette said as she walks in front of the screen with Sonic

"_Uh, you must be Sonette the Hedgehog and this must be Sonic the Hedgehog" Rorke said "I have all your files, I know everything about uses"_

"And we know everything about you" Sonette said and Rorke chuckles

"_Here is the deal kids, stay out of my way or people will die" Rorke told them "The choice is yours, see you soon" he then said. _Then the screen went black and Sonette sighs as she turns to face the other

"You don't think he's going to attack" Rosie said

"I do, we have to go and see Angela" Sonic said

"I'll drive but I need to change first" Sonette said running off

"I'll try to track it" Tails then said

"Uses stay here and be careful" Sonic said running off and heads to his room to get change. Once change they head to the garage to see Sonette and Fire talking

"Take the impala" Fire said throwing her the keys

"Thanks Fire, let's go Sonic" Sonette said as she walks to the 1969 black Chevy impala and get in

"I'll call Angela on the way" Sonic said as Sonette starts the engine and they head off


	3. Mission 1 - Forgotten Ones (Part 2)

They pulled in front of a large building and Sonette looks out to see Angela waiting

"Let me talk to her" Sonette said

"I'll stay in the car" Sonic said and Sonette gets out

"What is the problem Mrs Sonette" Angela said as Sonette walks up to her

"Is there anywhere we can talk in privet" Sonette asks

"Um, follow me I think I know where we can talk" Angela said as they walk inside and heads to the elevator "What is this about?" Angela then asks as they made it to the elevator and walk in. Once the doors were closed and Angela hits '21', Sonette waited a bit before she turns to Angela

"It's Rorke" Sonette began and Angela stops the elevator "He knows we are after him, I want to know how"

"I don't know what you mean, he shouldn't know who uses are looking for" Angela said and Sonette pulls her away from the panel

"Angela, he told us if we don't stay out of his way, people will die so you better tell me whatever it is you are hiding" Sonette told her

"I'm not working with them" Angela protested and Sonette looks at her shock

"Why would I think that?" Sonette then asks and Angela sighs

"My brother, he is one of them" Angela whispers "People think I work with them because of that but I don't. I've been trying to get my brother back but he won't listen to me" she then explains and Sonette sighs as she walks over to the panel, starting the elevator back up. Angela sighs as she walks up to Sonette who looks at her "You don't believe me, do you" she then said and Sonette sighs

"I do Angela" Sonette said

"I wish Mr Felix did" Angela whispers and Sonette sighs "He doesn't fully trust me with a few things when it comes to Rorke and with the Forgotten Ones" Angela then said. Then the doors open and the pair walks out, walking to Angela desk. Angela answer her phone and Sonette looks around. She then walks over as Angela hangs up and she walks behind the desk, sitting on it

"I'm sorry Angela" Sonette said

"Don't be Mrs Sonette" Angela said

"It's Sonette" Sonette said as she pulls her phone up, pulling her number up. She then grabs the notepad and a pin, writing her number down. She then puts her phone away and looks at Angela "Here" Sonette then said handing her the notepad "If you need someone to talk to or want to hang out, just call ok. If I'm not working, I will come"

"Thank you" Angela said as she sits the notepad down and Sonette puts the pen down as Felix walks out

"Ah Mrs Sonette" Felix said and Sonette stands up

"Sir" Sonette said

"Come in" Felix said walking back into his offices and Sonette follows him. Felix closed the door and Sonette sits down

"How may I help you?" Felix asks as he sits down

"Not long ago Rorke contacted us, he knows we are after him and he said if we don't stay out of his way, people will die. We believe he is going to attack but we don't know where or when" Sonette explains

"That is a worry" Felix said

"Tails is trying to track it" Sonette adds

"Good" Felix said as he stands up and Sonette stands up "Is that all?"

"Yes sir" Sonette replies

"Good, I have a meeting so if you don't mind" Felix said sanding up and walks to the door, opening it and Sonette walks over

"Thank you for your time" Sonette said, then walks to Angela

"Mrs Sonette" Angela said and Sonette sighs

"I better go, take it easy" Sonette said and Angela smiles

"I will Mrs Sonette" Angela said and Sonette heads to the elevator. She then walks in and sighs as she it's the 'G' button

"Hold it!" a male's voice shouts and Sonette puts her arms in the doors, making them open and a hedgehog walks in. He has green fur, blue eyes and is wearing a black suite "Thanks" he said as Sonette walks back, leaning against the wall. She then closed her eyes but opens them when the elevator. The hedgehog has a gun, pointing at her and Sonette stands up "Sonette"

"So you know my name but what's your" Sonette said and he chuckles

"Not going to happen hedgehog" the hedgehog said

"My brother is outside waiting for me" Sonette said

"Don't worry about him" the hedgehog said and Sonette sighs as she cross her arms

"You can't kill me here" Sonette said and the hedgehog smiles as he drops his briefcase, kicking it over

"That's not why I am here Sonette" the hedgehog said as the elevator started moving and Sonette picks the briefcase up

"What is this?" Sonette asks

"Your eyes only" the hedgehog said as he puts his gun away and the doors open. The hedgehog walks off and Sonette sighs as she walks out and head outside. She then saw Sonic by the car eating a chili dog and Sonette sighs

"What took you so long?" Sonic asks

"I got a hold up" Sonette said as she got in the car, putting the briefcase in the back and Sonic gets in

"What's wrong sis" Sonic asks as Sonette started the car

"I had a man hold a gun at me in the elevator" Sonette said and Sonic looks at her shock "And you were out here, eating chili dogs" she then said as they started moving

"Sonette, I'm sorry" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"Let's get home" Sonette said and Sonic sighs. Once home, Sonette grabs the briefcase and heads to her room

"Sonette" Sonic said chasing after her

"I need time alone Sonic" Sonette told him as she walks to her room. She drops the briefcase on her bed and stares at it, then sighs as she opens to see folders. Sonette closed the briefcase and slides it under the bed, not wanting to read them. Then Shadow walks in and Sonette smiles as he walks over

"Are you ok?" Shadow asks

"Of course I am" Sonette replies

"Sonic told me about the elevator" Shadow then said and Sonette sighs "And something about a briefcase"

"Don't worry about it" Sonette said as she gives him a hug "I'm fine"

"Good, I got worried when he told me" Shadow said and Sonette rest her forehead on Shadow's

"I'm fine" Sonette whispers and Shadow kiss her "But I better go and check on Tails" she then said as she lets Shadow go and walks off. She then went down to the base to see Tails and Rosie talking

"Hey Sonette" Rosie greeted as Sonette walks over

"Any luck on Rorke" Sonette asks as Sonic walks over

"No, sorry" Tails replies

"Don't be Tails" Sonette said as she turns to see Sonic

"We need to talk" Sonic said grabbing her and pulls her into the training room

"Look Sonic, about earlier, I'm sorry" Sonette said and Sonic sighs

"Your right though, I should've knew something was wrong but I didn't do anything" Sonic said

"Don't worry Sonic but I think we should finish our training" Sonette said and Sonic chuckles

"Ok sis, what you go" Sonic said and Sonic smiles


	4. Mission 1 - Forgotten Ones (Part 3)

Sonette and Sonic trained for hours, Sonette was then knocked down on her back and groans as she looks at Sonic who is standing over her

"I hate you" Sonette said as Sonic helps up

"Come on, it's lunch time anyway" Sonic said and the pair walks to the elevator. They then went up to see Rosie sitting in the lounge room, eating a sandwich

"Hey" Rosie said smiling

"Rosie" Sonette said walking pass

"How is she going?" Rosie asks

"She's ok, how has your day been already?" Sonic asks

"Slow but ok" Rosie replies "We still have trouble tracking the video, we're going back down again to see what we find" she then explains as she finished eating and Sonic grabs her plate

"Take it easy" Sonic said as Tails walks over "I'll be down soon" he then said walking off and into the kitchen to see Amy, Knuckles and Teagan

"Sonic" Amy said as Sonic sits Rosie's plate in the sink

"Where's Sonette?" Sonic then asks

"Shower" Knuckles replies walking off

"I better go and give Crystal her lunch" Teagan said walking off

"Is Crystal still in the medical room" Sonic said shock

"She's been working in it all day Sonic" Amy told him "She wants to be ready for when we need her" she adds as she walks off and Sonic sighs as he makes himself lunch. Sonette walks down and gets a drink of water

"Where you going?" Sonic asks

"Out" Sonette replies, then runs off and Sonic sighs as Shadow walks in

"Where is Sonette going?" Shadow asks

"She didn't say" Sonic replies "But I want to know what the briefcase she had is"

"Follow me" Shadow said and the pair walks up to Sonette's and Shadow's room "When I saw her, she didn't have it"

"Under the bed" Sonic said walking to Sonette's side of the bed and looks under to see it. Sonic pulls it up and opens it see folders

"Who are they?" Shadow asks

"Angela, the vice president and the president" Sonic said pulling the three folders out "And a few for the SWAT team, this is weird"

"Why would they give her this?" Shadow asks

"I don't know but we should put them back" Sonic said as he puts the folders back, closes the briefcase and puts it back under

"We still need to talk to her about this" Shadow said as they walk out

"We do, I'll see what I can do" Sonic said "But you know Sonette just as well as me, she won't be easy"

"She never is but I am worried" Shadow replies

"I should call her" Sonic said

"Don't, I'm sure she'll be back soon" Shadow said and Sonic nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is walking around Station Square; she just needs time alone and away from the team. She then stops at the town square, it was the busiest time of the day and people were walking around. Sonette sat on the bench and watched the world goes pass her. She then heard a loud explosion and looks over to see it was the train station building. People were running and screaming so Sonette gets up and runs towards it to help

"Help!" a female voice screams and Sonette runs to see a human, looked around her 30's has blond hair, blue eyes and is wearing a red top that's ripped and covered in dirt, jeans, a brown belt and black boots. Sonette then saw something in her leg and she's losing blood fast. Sonette sighs as she takes her shirt off; lucky she put a sport bra on and wraps around her leg, above the wound to stop blood

"Come on" Sonette then said picking her up and runs off to a safe spot

"Who are you" the lady asks

"A friend" Sonette replies as she sits her down on a bench

"I'll look after her" a man said running over

"Good, I have to look for survives" Sonette said running off and back in to see police officers and fire all helping. Sonette then walks over to a police officer

"Who are you?" he asks

"Doesn't matter" Sonette said "I want to help"

"I found survives" a voice shout and Sonette runs over. They then started getting them out, Sonette looks up to see the roof is crumbling

"We have to move!" Sonette shouts

"Mummy!" she heard a child's voice cry. She runs over to see a young human with a baby girl in his arms

"Hey" Sonette said walking over

"Help" the boy whispers and Sonette scoops him up into her arms and carefully. She then runs out and looks back to see the roof collapse

"Come on" Sonette said walking off and sits the boy down. She then heard the baby cry and the boy sighs

"It's ok Anna, we're safe" the boy said and Sonette smiles

"And what is your name?" Sonette asks

"Kai" the boy replies "Mum left me to look after Anna; she had to go to the car"

"Let's find her then" Sonette said

"I'm not allowed to walk and carry Anna, I trip" Kai said

"Pass her here" Sonette said and Kai hand her over "Come on" she then said and the pair started walking

"Mummy!" Kai shots running to his mother and Sonette follows him

"Kai" the lady said "Anna" she then said as Sonette hands Anna over "Thank you, thank you so much"

"It was the least I could do" Sonette said, then saw Sonic "I have to go, take care" she then said running over to him

"Are you hurt?" Sonic asks pulling her into a hug

"No, I was outside when it happened" Sonette replies as he lets her go

"Your shirt" Sonic said

"A lady had something in her leg so I used it to wrap around it" Sonette said "You don't think this was Rorke" she then said softly

"Only one way to find out, we better head home" Sonic told her and Sonette looks back "There is no more we can do here sis"

"Let's go" Sonette said and the pair runs off in a blue blur. Once home, they went down to their base to see the rest of their team waiting

"Do uses think this is Rorke doing?" Amy asks

"I do" Sonette replies "I'll get in touch with Angela, see if she can get me the files about this"

"Me and Rosie will try to get any video from inside the train station and outside" Tails said and Rosie smiles

"Good, I'll head back to see what I can find" Sonic said "Shadow, you're with me" he then said and the pair walks off

"I better grab a shirt" Sonette said walking off with Teagan

"I got a bad feeling" Teagan said as they wait for the elevator

"As do I, it doesn't seem to add up" Sonette said as they walk into the elevator and went up

"Why did Rorke attack at the train station?" Teagan then asks as they walk into Sonette's room

"I don't know" Sonette replies as she grabs a purple shirt and puts it on "I have to go and get Angela help, something is wrong"

"Be careful Sonette, I don't like the idea of you out" Teagan told her and Sonette nods

"Just make sure Shadow and Sonic doesn't do anything till I get back" Sonette said, then runs off in a blur

"I will" Teagan said as Knuckles walks over

"What is it?" Knuckles asks worried

"This is wrong, what's happening here and I have a bad feeling" Teagan told him as she gives him a hug

"It's going to be ok Teagan, you'll see" Knuckles assured her and Teagan smiles


End file.
